Knoblin Lore
Kraegodia (Krah-AY-go-DEE-ah) in Knobish, Priumica (Pree-UM-Ik-ah) in Ancient Tarrian The Study of Priumica Report, 1950 U.O Priumica, the homeland of the Knoblins, was said to be a floating island that would appear randomly around the land of Orbis, we have discovered that the island actually did a full circle around Orbis, each full rotation requiring ten years for completion. Research of the Tarrian technology after the historic "Fall of Cloud Haven" when Priumica mysteriously fell, effectively causing a near mass extinction event of the Knoblins and undoubtedly allowing the genocide of the Knoblins at the hands of Orbis's Human inhabitants, has revealed that the Island was able to glide due to the Tarrian technology imbedded on the surface and in the great Knoblin caverns, it is believed by our scientists that self-sufficent generators located in strategic points all over the island created a sort of energy field that powered the Ancient Tarrian technology allowing the Island ot stay afloat and allowing the Knoblins to use rocks imbedded with tarrian tech to traval quickly along the island. From the impact crater our scientists have estimated that the Island would need to be apoximately three-hundred and fifty feet above ground level when it crashed, further studies have concluded that the Tarrian technology would not allow the make-shift vehicles used by the Knoblins to leave the energy field that fuels them without immediately falling to the ground, which would mean that any Knoblin raiders who left their homeland would never be able to return, the field would have extended aproximately one-hundred and twenty-five feet in diameter. Upon research of Knoblin skeletons, it was discovered that Knoblins had a very hearty body, they had three inch thick bones at the largest in key areas, protecting them from hefty blows that would kill other races. We also discovered many remarkable things about the Knoblins, we believe they were incredibly fire-proof, we also know that they were incredibly fertile and had litters of an average size of three to fifteen offspring, which would explain the lack of hesitation to thin their numbers by sending their kin on permanent raiding parties down below. Priumica itself is believed to have had mainly rocky terrain, and while it did have plenty jungles they were full of incredibly dangerous species of plants that ate all species without remorse. It is known from these studies as well, that Knoblins had little to no healing capabilities, many Knoblins are theorized to have died even from a small cut, for it could take weeks for it to stop bleeding and even longer for the wound to heal to a safe enough degree for infection to not be an issue. Local lore depicts Priumica as being a cloud that roams the lands causing misfortune with its vicious beasts, Vaedesians have strange folktales depicting the Island as the gods' keep and the Knoblins as its guardians, the tales often name the Island "Cloud Haven." Further research suggests that Ancient Tarrians created the Knoblins to be a cheap and effective source of hardy workers that could easily be reproduced, this explains the strangeness of Knoblin biology which increased the mortality rate and the birthrate for the Knoblins as a whole it also explains the similarites the Knoblin language has to Anciant Tarrian. It is thought that the Knoblins rebelled against the Tarri and easily removed them from Priumica.